


天空 tiankong

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a True Story, Chinese Character, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), Romanticism, Sadness, Sky - Freeform, Unrequited Love, shatiaslove, thoughs, tiankong
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: A te.Buon compleanno.





	天空 tiankong

_27 Luglio 2018_

  
Smetti di pensare a cosa non hai fatto e inizia a pensare a cosa potresti fare.  


_03 Agosto 2018_

  
Ringrazio il Tempo, per averci fatto incontrare, in un momento in cui io avevo bisogno, senza sapere di aver bisogno.  


_06 Agosto 2018_

  
È meglio parlare o tacere? È questo il dilemma.  


_13 Agosto 2018_

  
Voglio fotografarlo.  
Ogni piccola parte di lui. Ogni parte che ama e ogni parte che odia.  
Voglio salvare su fotografia ogni suo singolo momento.  


_20 Agosto 2018_

  
T’avrei riempito di baci, se solo me lo avessi permesso.  
T’avrei baciato tra i capelli scuri come la pece, che ti facevano sembrare piccolo e grazioso; sulla fronte ricoperta dalla frangia morbida e spettinata; sulle tue guance paffute; sui tuoi occhi dal taglio che mi spezzava il cuore ogni volta che essi si posavano su di me; sul tuo ordinario naso che, ai miei occhi, era tutto tranne che ordinario; sulle tue labbra rosee, che avrei voluto far divenire rosse e gonfie e livide; sul tuo collo pulsante; sul tuo pomo d’Adamo in movimento, ben visibile ogni qualvolta ingoiavi; sui lobi delle tue orecchie, respirandoti addosso e sperando di farti rabbrividire; sulle tue spalle larghe; sul tuo petto; sui tuoi addominali duri, e sulla tua pancetta appena visibile; sulle tue cosce possenti; sulle tue ginocchia scure e livide a causa delle mille cadute; sui tuoi polpacci muscolosi.  
T’avrei riempito di baci, se solo me lo avessi permesso.  
T’avrei amato come meriti d’esser amato.  
T’avrei adorato, venerato, apprezzato.  
T’avrei complimentato ogni parte del corpo in tutte le lingue che conosco.  
T’avrei davvero baciato tutto.  
Se solo me lo avessi permesso.  


_24 Agosto 2018_

  
Sei stato la goccia che, anziché far traboccare il mio vaso, lo ha riequilibrato.  


_03 Settembre 2018_

  
Non è la fine del mondo, ma mi piacerebbe fosse la fine del mondo, che almeno mi eviterei questa vita di merda.  


_09 Settembre 2018_

  
Che cos’è l’amore, mi chiedo ogni giorno, mentre mi guardo allo specchio e cerco di dare una forma ai miei capelli mossi e gonfi.  
Forse sei tu, mi rispondo ogni giorno, mentre mi guardo allo specchio e decido che i miei capelli vanno bene così.  


_09 Settembre 2018_

  
Odio l’amore.  
No, non lo odio realmente.  
Ma odio l’amore.  
O meglio.  
Forse è meglio che mi corregga.  
Odio il mio modo di amare.  
Intensamente.  
Senza limiti.  
Lo odio.  
Perché finisco solo per soffrire.  


_09 Settembre 2018_

  
Se fossi stata diversa, forse ti sarei piaciuta.  
Se i miei denti fossero stati dritti, se il mio seno fosse stato prosperoso, se i miei capelli fossero stati lisci. Forse ti sarei piaciuta.  
Ma il punto è: se avessi avuto tutte queste qualità sopracitate, sarei stata ancora io? E sarei stata ancora io, quindi, quella a piacerti?  


_24 Settembre 2018_

  
Mi piacerebbe raccontarti di me.  
Ma, ancora di più, mi piacerebbe mi raccontassi di te.  
Ma, ancora di più, mi piacerebbe raccontare ciò che ho appreso su di te osservandoti ogni giorno.  
Tipo il modo in cui metti in disordine i capelli così da rimetterli poi in ordine.  
Tipo il modo in cui i tuoi occhi si allargano quando qualcuno ti chiama. O, perlomeno, quanto io ti chiamo.  
Tipo il modo in cui le tue vene vengono evidenziate quando sforzi le braccia.  
Tipo il modo in cui tieni la sigaretta accesa tra le dita – e, _oh_, quanto mi piacerebbe mi tenessi allo stesso modo, con la stessa leggerezza, con lo stesso bisogno.  
Tipo il modo in cui la tua risata risuona nell’aria.  
Tipo il modo in cui tutti ti vogliono bene.  
Tipo il modo in cui sei divertente e ironico e anche un po’ stronzo.  
Tipo il modo in cui illumini la stanza quando sorridi.  
Tipo il modo in cui parli.  
Tipo il modo in cui ragioni.  
Tipo il modo in cui i tuoi occhi luccicano.  
Tante cose, tante piccole cose, tanti piccoli dettagli.  
Vorrei farti amare come ti amo io.  


_03 Ottobre 2018_

  
Oggi il sole non c’è. Ma non importa. Perché c’è il tuo sorriso.  


_12 Ottobre 2018_

  
Mi hai riaccompagnato a casa e ti ho chiesto se fumi, perché fumi, quali sigarette fumi. E mi ha detto di sì, perché sì, e le Marlboro. E ti ho osservato, così a lungo, e ho pensato che avremmo avuto un incidente da lì a poco perché non è che mi fidi molto di te alla guida. E abbiamo parlato d’altro, ma non ricordo di cosa. E mi hai guardata e non sono riuscita a leggere il tuo sguardo. Ma è stato bello, bello, bello. E volevo baciarti, così tanto.  


_16 Ottobre 2018_

  
Amami.  


_22 Ottobre 2018_

  
Con la sigaretta stretta tra le dita, l’odore di fumo nell’aria, tra i miei capelli, sui miei vestiti, il cielo ricoperto di nuvole grigie, che sembra quasi potrebbe piovere da un momento all’altro, lo sguardo stanco rivolto proprio verso quelle nuvole, le ginocchia strette al petto, le labbra lucide per il burrocacao.  
Osservo.  
Così.  
Osservo.  
E penso.  
Penso perché se non pensassi, non sarei io. Penso perché di vivere la vita non se ne parla. Penso perché non ti posso avere in nessun altro modo, se non attraverso i miei pensieri.  
E penso.  
A quanto la stessa mano occupata con la sigaretta vorrebbe sfiorare i tuoi capelli, il tuo viso, i contorni delle tue labbra.  
A quanto vorrei avvicinarmi il più possibile al tuo corpo, fondermi con esso, non lasciarti spazio per respirare, non lasciarmi spazio per respirare.  
A quanto vorrei condividere il tuo ossigeno, sfiorarti con le mie labbra, un po’ ovunque, perché sei tutto da baciare.  
A quanto vorrei vederti sorridere, in quel tuo modo prezioso, e a quanto vorrei vederti sorridere, in quel tuo modo da malandrino, che un po’ avrei voglia di prenderti a pugni, un po’ avrei voglia di urlarti che sono tua, tutta tua, ogni singola parte di me, ogni mia singola cellula, ogni mio singolo atomo.  
A quanto vorrei sentire le tue mani grandi poggiate al centro della mia schiena, o suoi miei fianchi, o con le dita infossate nelle mie fossette di Venere.  
A quanto vorrei starti in braccio e farmi avvolgere, che non importa che siamo quasi alti uguali, che non importa tu sia magro, voglio sentirmi piccola per quei momenti e farmi sovrastare da te, farmi proteggere da te.  
E penso.  
Che sarebbe meglio se non pensassi a tutte queste cose.  
Perché non si avvereranno mai e di altri sogni infranti non me ne faccio proprio nulla.  


_26 Ottobre 2018_

  
Ogni tanto ci ripenso, alla prima volta in cui i miei occhi si sono posati sulla tua figura. Ci ripenso e non so assolutamente a cosa pensare. Perché, realmente, come sono arrivata da quel giorno, non poi così lontano, ad adesso? Come sono finita per infatuarmi di te in modo così profondo e quasi violento? Come sono finita a guardarti e a non sapere cosa dire? A non volere parlare perché mi basta starti vicino? Com’è successo? Cos’è successo? Non ho idea di come funzioni tutto ciò e ho una paura immensa di sbagliare e farmi male e farti male e dire le cose sbagliate o fare le cose giuste nei momenti sbagliati. Ho tanta paura.  
Ogni tanto ci ripenso. Alla persona timida che eri. Al tuo costante impegno per evitare il mio sguardo. Al tuo osservarmi da lontano. Al tuo aprirti con me, per la prima volta, tra gli ammorbidenti e i bagnoschiuma profumati.  
Ogni tanto ci ripenso. Alle tue battute ironiche che mi hanno sempre fatto ridere, e che mi faranno sempre ridere, e ai tuoi sbuffi costanti e alle tue occhiate al cielo e alla tua faccia seriamente annoiata da chiunque e da qualunque cosa.  
Ogni tanto ci ripenso. A quando le nostre dita si sono sfiorate per la prima volta. A quando ci siamo scambiati i numeri di telefono. Ai primi messaggi che ci siamo scambiati.  
Ogni tanto ci ripenso. A quando ho visto i tuoi occhi illuminarsi talmente tanto che penso di aver quasi pianto e penso di aver perso un pezzo di cuore e avertelo inconsciamente donato. A quando ti ho visto fumare quella prima dannata sigaretta e quella seconda dannata sigaretta e quella terza dannata sigaretta. A quando ti ho visto con il giubbotto nero e largo e mi sei sembrato piccino. A quando ti ho visto appoggiato al cofano della macchina e ho seriamente creduto di essere sul punto di morire.  
Ogni tanto ci ripenso. A quella conversazione che tutt’oggi m’imbarazza e che mi imbarazzerà sempre, ma che mi farà anche sorridere sempre.  
Ogni tanto ci ripenso. A tutti i sorrisi che mi hai porto, a tutte le frasi che ci siamo scambiati, a tutti gli sguardi che si sono incrociati.  
Ogni tanto ci ripenso. A come dal trovarti semplicemente carino sia finita per correrti dietro e chiederti di tenermi per mano.  
Ci sono tante piccole cose di te, di noi – anche se un noi non esiste realmente in questo universo –, nella mia mente, e ogni tanto ripenso ad ognuna di esse.  
Forse non lo sai, ma mi stai seriamente cambiando la vita.  
Forse non lo sai, ma sei già speciale, per me.  
E lo sarai sempre.  
Sarai sempre il mio cielo.  
Questo io lo so per certo.  
Lo so.  
E ogni tanto semplicemente ci ripenso.  


_28 Ottobre 2018_

  
A che serve.  


_28 Ottobre 2018_

  
Speranza.  
Cos’è la speranza quando provi un vuoto al centro del petto e nella testa e negli arti e realmente ovunque, persino tra i capelli, persino sotto alle unghie delle mani.  
Cos’è la speranza quando respirare è difficile e richiede troppa energia.  
Cos’è la speranza quando sei morta dentro.  


_04 Novembre 2018_

  
Non è tipo una cosa costante  
È  
Che lo vedo  
In momenti a caso  
E mi si stringe il cuore  
E non ce la faccio, io non ce la faccio  
Perché poi torna tutto, e tutto è sempre troppo  


_04 Novembre 2018_

  
Vorrei semplicemente poterlo baciare e accarezzare e abbracciare e coccolare e. Amare.  


_06 Novembre 2018_

  
Vorrei dirti di smetterla di fumare, che ti fa solo male, e te lo vorrei dire con una sigaretta stretta tra le dita e la vita che mi si consuma piano piano.  


_09 Novembre 2018_

  
Lei m’ha amato  
E, in tre mesi,  
L’ho distrutta.  
Io l’ho amato  
E, in tre mesi,  
M’ha distrutta.  
Certo che  
Il karma è una puttana.  


_14 Novembre 2018_

  
Una cosa la sto capendo, però, ed è che l’amore è proprio strano. Bussa alla porta quando meno te lo aspetti, con i capelli spettinati e la maglietta bucata, e ti entra in casa senza che gli dia il permesso. L’amore è quell’amico che sa di non aver bisogno del permesso. È quell’amico che cerca rifugio da te, in te, è quell’amico che ti fa compagnia nei tuoi momenti di solitudine.  
Non è cattivo, l’amore.  
Fino a che lo accetti.  


_14 Novembre 2018_

  
“Fumati una sigaretta con me.”  
“No.”  
Vado via.  
“Dove stai andando?”  
“Devo rimanere?” Ci penso su. “Anzi, vuoi che rimanga?”  
“No.”  
“Appunto.”  
Vado via.  
Ma poi mi fermo.  
E torno indietro.  
“Lo sai cosa vorrei? Che mi baciassi.”  
  
_Ma non è mai successo._  


_14 Novembre 2018_

  
Non è come lui  
lui era lui  
lui era lontano  
Lo sapevo, ne ero cosciente  
Ma Lui è lì, a toccata di mano  
Basta che allunghi le dita un attimo  
Basta un attimo  
Un secondo  
Ed è lì, e lo sfioro  
Ma non posso  
E fa male, ma proprio male  
Perché me ne rendo conto nei momenti inopportuni, che non c’è futuro, che non c’è speranza  
Me ne rendo conto quando mi passa accanto e mi sorride e il mio cuore muore un po’ di più  
E non è giusto ma è giusto così  
E voglio solo dormire e scrivere e leggere e fare altro, pensare ad altro  
Ma è sempre lì e  


_17 Novembre 2018_

  
L’ho fatto ridere e ho capito, anzi, accettato, che riprendo a respirare quando lo vedo.  


_19 Novembre 2018_

  
Questa malinconia che non sa di malinconia.  
Questo volerti vicino pur avendoti vicino.  
Questo volerti parlare pur parlandoti ogni giorno.  
Tutto questo, come si chiama?  


_28 Novembre 2018_

  
Mi sono messa ad osservargli le mani, e penso di essermi incantata osservandogli le vene in evidenza e le dita affusolate. Vorrei mi stringesse a sé e mi sfiorasse e mi accarezzasse, con quelle stesse bellissime mani.  


_29 Novembre 2018_

  
Avrei voluto dirti che mi piaci, avrei voluto dirti che mi piacerebbe baciarti, ma non ho trovato il coraggio.  


_30 Novembre 2018_

  
È questo quello che provavi per me? È questo quello che sentivi? È ciò che sento adesso nel cuore, è ciò che mi stringe adesso il cuore? È questo quello che significava quel tuo “non voglio perderti”?  
Sai, neanche io voglio perderlo.  
E sai, mi dispiace, che invece questa sensazione con te non la sentissi.  
Mi dispiace per averti fatto del male.  
Mi dispiace non essere stata abbastanza.  
Mi dispiace.  
Spero mi perdonerai, in futuro.  
E spero che io riuscirò a perdonare lui, che mi sta facendo le stesse cose che ho fatto a te.  
Che strano giro la vita, _eh_.  


_05 Dicembre 2018_

  
Non è vero che l’amore vince su tutto, non è vero che l’amore vince sempre.  
L’amore non vince mai.  


_14 Dicembre 2018_

  
C’è questo bisogno di parlargli parlargli parlargli  
E stargli accanto  
E osservarlo  
E osservare come si muove  
E osservare come parla  
E osservare e scoprire e recepire e apprendere  
C’è questo bisogno di sfiorarlo e di sentire la sua presenza e di accertarmi che esista  
Perché non comprendo  
Come sia possibile  
Che una persona mi piaccia talmente tanto  
Da farmi stringere il cuore così.  


_20 Dicembre 2018_

  
Sfiorami, proprio come hai fatto nel mio sogno. E fammi arrossire, e sorridere d’un sorriso timido, e stare bene d’un bene che non provo da anni.  
Sfiorami. E dammi la certezza che sono un essere, in carne ed ossa, che esisto e che conto.  
Sfiorami. E toccami l’anima, ormai che ci sei.  
Ti prego.  
Sfiorami.  
E ricordami perché vivo.  


_30 Dicembre 2018_

  
Maglione bianco a collo alto e poi sciarpa e poi sorriso felice, lo voglio per sempre vedere così.  


_31 Dicembre 2018_

  
Da lettrice di fanfiction accanita, mi son sempre detta “ma perché i personaggi son tanto stupidi? Perché non dicono ciò che pensano e basta? Perché tutti questi drammi, perché tutti questi silenzi?”. Ma adesso… adesso li capisco. Adesso comprendo le loro paure, comprendo le loro parole sbagliate dette nei momenti giusti e le loro parole giuste dette nei momenti sbagliati. Comprendo i loro silenzi e le loro urla interiori. Comprendo la loro disperazione.  
L’amore non è per nulla semplice.  


_31 Dicembre 2018_

  
Ho detto.  
“Tutti i colori stanno bene col nero. Tranne il blu. Il blu non sta quasi mai bene col nero.”  
Perché tu sei nero e io sono blu.  


_03 Gennaio 2019_

  
Mi piacerebbe baciarti e baciarti e baciarti e baciarti.  


_03 Gennaio 2019_

  
Vorrei farti sapere che non esiste un mondo in cui non ti immagino.  
Vorrei farti sapere che, anche se la maggior parte del tempo mi fai male – involontariamente e non –, anche se la maggior parte del tempo mi piacerebbe prenderti a pugni, una vita senza di te non la riesco a immaginare.  


_11 Gennaio 2019_

  
Ho ammesso a me stessa di amarlo e l’ho anche perso definitivamente.  


_15 Gennaio 2019_

  
Ho raggiunto l’apice della mia tristezza osservando il cielo ascoltando Amore Bello di Claudio Baglioni fumando una sigaretta  


_23 Gennaio 2019_

  
E mi manchi.  
Mi manchi.  
Mi manchi così tanto che faccio fatica a respirare.  
Mi manchi così tanto che la mattina non riesco ad alzarmi dal letto, perché tanto so che non ti vedrò.  
Mi manchi così tanto che vorrei infilarmi sotto le coperte e starci per sempre. E cercare di immaginare il tuo viso, i tuoi occhi, la punta del tuo naso, il colore delle tue labbra.  
Mi manchi da morire.  
Mi manchi che vorrei morire.  
E mi do colpe su colpe.  
Per non averti detto addio.  
Perché probabilmente quello è stato un addio. Ma non è stato un addio. Perché non te l’ho detto.  
Quindi torna. Così che te lo possa dire.  
E mi do colpe.  
Perché non ricordo bene il tuo viso. Perché non so che forma prendevano i tuoi capelli al mattino. Perché non ricordo il modo in cui brillavano i tuoi occhi.  
E mi do colpe.  
Perché non ricordo il modo in cui camminavi. Perché non so più immaginare il suono della tua voce. Perché non ricordo i gesti che facevano le tue mani.  
E mi do colpe.  
Perché non t’ho guardato abbastanza. Troppo incazzata con te, con me e col mondo.  
Perché non t’ho assorbito abbastanza.  
Perché non ho immagazzinato ogni parte di te.  
Perché non ho parlato abbastanza e fatto abbastanza.  
E mi do colpe.  
Perché avrei dovuto dirti quanto diamine mi piaci. Quanto forse ti amo. Quanto la tua sola esistenza sia una meraviglia per me.  
E mi do colpe.  
Perché tu non ti ricorderai di me. Ma io mi ricorderò per sempre di te.  
E mi dispiace, mio cielo, perché non voglio lasciarti andare, ma la mia mente lo farà da sé.  
E mi dispiace, mio cielo, che non ti amerò per sempre.  
Ma ti prego.  
Ricordati.  
Un pochino.  
Di me.  


_18 Febbraio 2019_

  
Mi è uscito questo brufolo che mi fa un male cane e ho questa vita che mi fa un male cane.  


_24 Febbraio 2019_

  
È ritornato e così sono ritornati tutti i sentimenti che ho cercato, invano, di nascondere in un qualche angolo della mente, in un bauletto nero perfetto per lui. Se non fosse che è impossibile racchiudere il cielo in un baule.  
È ritornato e così sono ritornati i sorrisi stupidi in momenti stupidi e il caldo appiccicato sulla pelle come dei leggins troppo stretti e i sospiri rumorosi che non vogliono dire niente e vogliono dire tutto.  
È ritornato e così sono ritornate tutte le mie insicurezze e tutte le mie paure e tutte le volte che vorrei fare ma non posso realmente fare e tutte le volte che vorrei sfiorare ma non posso realmente sfiorare e tutte le volte che. Tutte le volte che.  
È ritornato e mi piacerebbe dire che un po’ qualcosa è cambiato in me, in un mese senza di lui. Ma la realtà è che i miei sentimenti sono sempre gli stessi, le emozioni sempre talmente invadenti che quasi mi spaventano. Quasi. Perché amarlo non mi sembra sbagliato. Volerlo non mi sembra sbagliato. Ma fa male, sì, il pensiero che non mi amerà mai e che non ci sarà mai nulla, tra di noi, e che rimarrà sempre in un angolo nel mio cuore e mi ricorderà sempre che ho amato il cielo in tutte le sue sfumature, in tutti i suoi colori, nei giorni belli e in quelli brutti. Mi fa male, sì. Ma non m’importa.  
Perché lui è un po’ così e ogni tanto vorrei prenderlo a pugni e subito dopo baciarlo con tutta la passione che ho in corpo, ma ne vale la pena.  
Dio, se ne vale la pena.  


_31 Luglio 2019_

  
Non so bene cosa sento, in questo momento.  
Sono in confusione, e sarà pure perché la mia vita è un casino e io non sono capace a gestirla.  
Sarà pure che non lo vedo da un mese e mi manca un pochino l’aria e mi tremano le mani e mi fa male il cuore e la testa. E mi manca, mi manca così tanto.  
Mi manca parlare con lui, scherzare, prenderlo in giro e farmi prendere in giro, mi mancano i suoi pugnetti sulla mia spalla e i miei schiaffetti sulle sue braccia. Mi manca incrociare il suo sguardo e perdermi nel nero. Mi manca sapere che, in ogni caso, è lì, da qualche parte, vicino. Mi manca scoppiare a ridere con lui e volergli bene d’un bene che mi soffoca e amarlo d’un amore che mi distrugge. Mi manca odiarlo con ogni fibra del mio essere.  
Mi manca davvero troppo.  
E non so se lo ami ancora come un tempo, non se lo voglia amare ancora come un tempo, non penso lo voglia amare ancora come un tempo.  
Ma mi manca ugualmente.  
Perché è stato parte fondamentale della mia vita.  
Mi ha tenuto in piedi quando volevo crollare. A modo suo. A volte senza neppure saperlo.  
E gli ho fatto del male e mi ha fatto del male e siamo stati incapaci di esserci l’uno per l’altra e siamo stati incapaci di volerci bene e siamo stati incapaci di tenerci e di stare vicini. Perché quando io non c’ero, lui c’era. E quando io c’ero, lui non c’era.  
Siamo fatti così, siamo sempre stati fatti così.  
E non era destino, realmente.  
Era amore, ma non destino.  
Era l’amore della mia vita, ma non destino.  
Perché a volte va così e ho vomitato fiori per così tanto tempo, che adesso mi brucia la gola e mi fa male lo stomaco.  
Guardo il cielo e non so che pensare.  
È che avrei dovuto saperlo, che non l’avrei mai avuto, dal momento in cui l’ho paragonato al cielo. Avrei dovuto davvero saperlo. E forse lo sapevo ma non me ne importava nulla, perché l’amore per lui era più grande di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Guardo il cielo ed è così lontano, ma così vicino. Che è un po’ come è sempre stato lui, come sempre sarà lui, anche quando si troverà dall’altra parte del mondo a parlare una lingua che non capisco ma che sulla sua bocca risuona bene.  
Insomma, non è che sappia bene cosa dire.  
L’ho detto, no? Che sono confusa.  
È che forse un po’ ancora lo amo, è che forse un po’ lo amerò per sempre.  
E ho capito.  
Che mi sta bene così.


End file.
